


Bubblehead

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asi empiezan las relaciones, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todos tenemos una colección de algo. Spider-man no es la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblehead

Cada día de paga, Peter se pasaba por una tienda en el centro comercial que vendía mercancía de distintos super héroes (ya saben, camisetas, tazas, toallas, jabón,etc) y compraba algo para su pequeña -enorme- colección.

En esta ocasión, miraba los BobbleHead de los Cuatro Fantásticos cuando un objeto llamó su atención. Ahí, en lo más alto de la repisa, se encontraba un pequeño Deadpool, que lo miraba fijamente.

Sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de leve carmín, lo tomó entre sus manos y rápidamente fue a la caja a pagarlo. 

Al llegar a casa se preguntó por qué demonios lo había comprado, a él no le gustaba el mercenario ¿o si? Cómo sea que fuera, lo puso en su escritorio, justo al lado del pequeño muñeco de Spiderman que Jhonny le había regalado en Navidad y fue a cambiarse para patrullar un rato las calles de Nueva York.

Antes de salir por la ventana, miró hacia los muñecos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Se ven muy bien juntos.

Y dicho esto, salió.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo cortito que publiqué en tumblr. Habrá más en el futuro xD


End file.
